Things Are Changing
by thetypingsquirrel
Summary: Draco x OC/Reader Annabelle is in her sixth year at Hogwarts and things are starting to change. Especially with her boyfriend, Draco Malfoy. He's been acting distant and strange for some reason. And Draco not telling her that reason is breaking them apart.


Chapter 1

I was pushing my trolley alongside the Hogwarts Express on the oh so familiar Platform 9 3/4. It was bustling with students and their parents saying their last goodbyes before sending their children off for another year. Some parents seemed relieved to be sending their little brat away and others couldn't let go of their child struggling in their arms with a red face muttering, "Mum stop! You're embarrassing me!" My parents never sent me off to Hogwarts, as soon as the old crazy neighbor who was a witch herself said I was one they dropped me off at the orphanage like I never meant anything to them. I was moved from the muggle orphanage to one in the wizarding world and raised there instead. All of this happened at a very early age, so I was raised with a magic background despite being a muggle-born.

This definitely gave me an advantage because I could lie about my blood status to my fellow Slytherins without them finding out the truth by me not knowing what Quidditch was or because I had never had a chocolate frog. And yes, I am a muggle-born Slytherin, proving the stereotypes wrong. And no, I'm not evil or a death eater. I'm quite reserved so I keep to myself and my friends most of the time, but I'm not afraid to speak up if I need to. I don't go around casting jinxes on unsuspecting first years or bully Potter and his friends. I just tend to lie-quite a lot actually- but it's for good reason! I'm an animagus mouse and if I went around telling the world that, it would be much more difficult for me to sneak around! If I told anyone besides the other members of Dumbledore's Army about what they were doing, I'd have ruined the whole thing! If I told Malfoy and his entourage that I was a Mudblood back in my first year I wouldn't be friends with any of them today and I wouldn't be Draco Malfoy's girlfriend! ...I've been debating whether or not that last lie was a good one.

I stood on my toes and scanned over the crowd to see if I could find that white-blonde head. Draco and I started dating back in our fourth year after going to the Yule Ball together. Our relationship was all rainbows and butterflies after that. Then at the end of last year, he started acting differently. Over the summer I would usually visit him quite often and we would always write long and fun letters back and forth. We would tell each other how much we missed each other or we planned the next time we would meet or list off all of the things we'd want to do with each other and it would leave you feeling warm and fuzzy inside. This summer was so much different. I never got the chance to visit him or see him at all because he was always so busy. His letters were short and lacked the heart they once had. I know something's bothering him, but I don't know what. It could be me or something else or both.

"Annabelle!" I heard a wispy voice call out my name. I turned around to see my friend a few feet away.

I smiled and replied with, "Luna!" While stretching my arms out for a hug. She smiled back and hugged me. "How was your summer?"

"Marvelous! I got these spectrespecs from The Quibbler," she gestured to what she was wearing on her face, "I can see wrackspurts with them. They're the things that cause the brain to go fuzzy."

"Well let me try them!" She took them off and gave them to me and I put them on, "Woah!" I laughed and looked around. That's when I spotted Draco carrying a bag. I took off the glasses and handed them back.

"I see you spotted your boyfriend," Luna said, "I know you'll want to go greet him." She smiled and waved, "We can talk later!"

I tried, "Oh no, you don't have to do that!"

"It's fine Annabelle, all of the wrackspurts in your head tell me that you need to talk to him." Well, she is right. "Good luck!" She turned and walked away.

I grabbed the handle bar on the trolley and pushed it forward. As I got closer to Draco I could only see him from behind while he was facing the other way. I pushed the trolley to the side out of the way and let go. He stopped for a second, I took a deep breath and tapped him on the shoulder. He tensed up and turned quickly. I smiled, "Hello."

When he saw that it was me he relaxed, "Hello," he said quickly. My smile faded when I noticed how thin and pale he looked. The paleness of his skin made the dark circles under his eyes stand out even more. He looked ill.

"Draco, are you okay?" I asked, "You don't look very well."

"I'm fine," he said snapped while looking away. The train let off a warning whistle, "We better get going." He noticed my trolley and grabbed the handle and began pushing it away, "Come on."

Something's wrong here. I hurried so I could walk next to him, "Draco we have a lot of catching up to do, I..."

"I know," he interrupted, "We can go in more depth when we arrive at school, but for now on the train just keep it light." I nodded and looked down to the ground. He stopped walking and leaned down to kiss my cheek. I looked back up to him. He grinned and said, "It really is nice to see you again, Annabelle."

* * *

><p>"Sit down Draco," Pansy ordered when the black smoke began to clear, "It's probably just a first year messing around." He took one last look before sitting down with us again. Zambini tripped and fell on top of Goyle when the carriage was black and they were wailing on each other with everyone watching. Goyle pushed Zambini off of him and he stumbled back into his seat across from Draco.<p>

"So Zambini," His arm slithered around my waist and he pulled me closer to him, "What did Slughorn want?"

"He was making up his Slug Club," he shot a glare over to Goyle before continuing, "He's just trying to get to well-connected people."

"Who else did he invite?"

Zambini listed off the other members including Harry, Ginny, and Neville while we made comments on each person.

"_Longbottom?!_" We exclaimed at the same time. Blaise nodded.

"I can see how the others would be of use to him," I said, "But Longbottom? Really?"

Blaise shrugged, "He was there so I assumed he was chosen."

"Well, I pity Slughorn's taste," Draco spat, "My father was a good wizard in his day. He was even one of his favorites. Slughorn probably hasn't heard that I'm on the train, or-"

"I wouldn't be expecting an invitation if I were you," Zabini said, "He asked me about Nott's father and how he got involved with the ministry. He didn't look too happy. I don't think Slughorn's interested in Death Eaters."

Draco didn't look too happy about that comment, but he let out a forced laugh. "Well, who cares about Slughorn and who he spends his time with. He's just a stupid teacher at Hogwarts-what a pathetic excuse for a school. I should just leap off of the astronomy tower so I don't have to suffer through two more years here."

Shocked, Pansy asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I just don't want to be wasting my time in _charms_ class for another year." Baise chuckled. "Was that amusing to you, Blaise? We'll see who's laughing in the end." While Draco peered up to the luggage racks, Pansy, Blaise and I exchanged concerned glances.

I looked out the window, "I can see Hogwarts from here. We should get our robes on."

* * *

><p>The train stopped at the station and the other students in the car got up to leave. Draco stood and let me out of the booth then sat back down. "Aren't you coming?" I asked.<p>

"No," he looked at me and then the others, "You three go along, I'm going to check something." We turned and left the carriage.

"Draco seems different." Pansy said outside.I just nodded in reply. "Are you two doing okay?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't really know."

* * *

><p><em>Hello! So this is a Draco x OCReader fanfic. I just don't like writing [y/n] so you'll be reading this through Annabelle Welles's perspective. Comments and Reviews are always appreciated! :) If you have any questions please ask!_


End file.
